Patience
by Izuspp
Summary: Hay que tener una infinita paciencia para amar a ese rubio... One shot MatsuEbu


**Patience**

— Oye Matsu.

— ¿Si?

— Antes de comenzar a salir conmigo, estabas enamorado del capitán ¿cierto?

Para Matsuo era extraño ver a su novio tan dócil y calmado. En ese momento se encontraban sentados en el patio del colegio, aprovechando el descanso luego del almuerzo para estar un momento a solas. Estaban solo allí, sin hacer nada más que disfrutar de la compañía del otro, después de todo, en la escuela no podían comportarse de manera indecorosa. Aunque tampoco era que lo necesitaran, simplemente estar juntos era suficiente para ellos en ese momento.

Pero lo cierto, era que esa duda había venido rondando la cabeza de Ebumi desde hacía mucho tiempo. Si bien siempre se mostraba seguro de sí mismo, altanero y orgulloso, con Toshinosuke se permitía bajar la guardia, se atrevía a sonreír con sinceridad y a mostrarse más vulnerable. De manera que al no poder resistir más con esa incógnita, directo como lo era, decidió preguntarle de una vez por todas.

Matsuo lo miró fijamente por unos instantes, y pudo notar la ansiedad que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Pensó que lo más conveniente era decirle la verdad.

— Así es. Al principio era más admiración que otra cosa, pero eventualmente se convirtieron en otro tipo de sentimientos.

— ¿Y entonces porqué nunca saliste con él?

— Porque comprendí que, el corazón de Taku era ocupado únicamente por Mutsumi, y no había lugar para mí allí. Siempre han sido inseparables y tuve que admitir, que están hechos el uno para el otro. — Masaru logró notar nostalgia y algo de pesar en la mirada de su pareja, lo cual sólo hizo que sintiera un extraño malestar en el estómago. Era la respuesta que sospechaba, pero aquella manera de mirar a la nada, como si estuviese rememorando algo que aún le lastimaba, no era una buena señal para él.

— ¿Y qué soy yo entonces? — Ebumi se levantó y le miró dolido, pero alzando su tono de voz, tratando de sonar amenazante como de costumbre. Aunque Matsuo lograba leerlo más allá de lo que intentaba aparentar. — ¿El plan B? ¿El premio de consolación? — Continuó casi gritándole, logrando que algunas personas los voltearan a ver, aunque para todos en la escuela, era normal ver al delincuente de Ebumi, armando pelea en cualquier momento.

— Ebumi, eso no es cierto, yo...

— ¡Me largo! — El rubio no dio tiempo a que su novio diera explicaciones. Pensar en que aún podía estar enamorado de Sekizan y que estaba con él por despecho o lástima, le enfermaba, y no iba a quedarse para que Matsuo se lo confirmara con su propia boca. Salió corriendo del lugar rápidamente, y conociendo su velocidad, Matsuo supo que no podría alcanzarlo. Pero de todas maneras, pensó en que era mejor dejarlo solo por el momento.

Al salir de clases, tuvieron su acostumbrada práctica en donde Matsuo se dedicó a ayudarle a los de primero. Ebumi en un principio le volteaba a ver, pero parecía como si le estuviese ignorando, se sintió mucho más dolido, ya que Matsuo actuaba como si no existiera o como si lo ocurrido anteriormente no le importara en absoluto. Debido a ello, Masaru estuvo indudablemente más irritable que de costumbre durante el entrenamiento. Le gritaba mucho más a sus compañeros, y sus jugadas eran mucho más bruscas. Todo aquello no pasó desapercibido para el mayor, quien con paciencia, decidió esperar el momento oportuno para aclarar las cosas.

Al terninar el entrenamiento, Ebumi salió lo más rápido que pudo de la institución y se adentró en el primer callejón solitario que encontró. Sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, haló el humo con su boca, disfrutando del efecto que le causaba y exhaló una nube gris que llevaba no solo el dañino gas, sino todas sus preocupaciones de ese día. Pero el momento de relajación no le duró demasiado, en el momento en el que estaba dispuesto a dar un segundo jalón, una mano se apareció tomando su cigarrillo y arrebatándoselo.

— Creí que ya lo habías dejado... — Aseveró Matsuo seriamente, al tiempo que tiraba el cigarro al suelo y lo apagaba de un pisotón.

Ante tal atrevimiento y por el hecho de tratarse de la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento, el delincuente interno de Ebumi salió a flote. Lanzando un puñetazo dirigido directamente a la mandíbula de Matsuo, quien afortunadamente fue más rápido y logró interceptarlo justo antes de que lo impactara.

— ¡Lárgate Matsu! Tu rostro sólo me hace querer vomitar. — Le gritó Ebumi en su frustración.

— No me iré hasta que hayan quedado claras las cosas.— Declaró el mayor, procediendo a acorralar al rubio contra la pared del callejón.

— No hay nada que hablar, ya me quedó muy claro que soy solo un sustituto. — Ebumi dejó salir una despectiva risa, únicamente con el motivo de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

— Estás equivocado. No dejaste que terminara de hablar. — Matsuo le miraba severamente, mas luego relajó su expresión y esbozó una cálida sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual Ebumi, acto reflejo, dejó de estar tan a la defensiva. — Siempre tan impulsivo, pero debo admitir que esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de tí.

— Más te vale que escupas lo que viniste a decir. — Declaró Ebumi, desviando la mirada y mostrando un leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

— Es cierto, cuando te conocí aún estaba enamorado de Taku; pero luego de un tiempo, me dí cuenta de que ya no lo estaba más. — Habiendo dicho eso, Matsuo se animo a tomar al rubio por el mentón, obligándole a mirarlo directamente. Ebumi se encontró entonces con aquel afable rostro que tanto amaba. — Lo que quiero decir, es que jamás fuiste un reemplazo, no comencé a salir contigo para olvidarme de mis sentimientos por Taku. Muy al contrario, te adentraste tanto en mi corazón, que me hiciste olvidarlos por completo.

— Matsu... — Masaru no tenía idea de qué decir, no era bueno en ese tipo de situaciones y estaba más ocupado en intentar infructuosamente, regular el latir de su acelerado corazón.

— Poco a poco me di cuenta de que no eres el delincuente que todos piensan que eres. — Continuó Matsuo, para luego dejar salir una alegre carcajada. —Puedes aparentar con quien sea, pero no conmigo Ebumi y eso me hace sentir privilegiado. Lamento, si te hice sentir mal, yo solo pretendía ser sincero, después de todo eres a quien amo.

Luego de esas palabras, Ebumi no acató a otra cosa más que tomar fuertemente a Matsuo de la camisa, y halarlo para que se acercara y poder besarlo, un beso salvaje de esos que solo él podía dar. — Eres un idiota Matsu, hubieras dicho todo eso antes.

Ambos jóvenes se sonrieron mutuamente y se besaron una vez más. Era por situaciones así, por las que se podía decir que aquellos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Solo Matsuo tenía el gran don de la paciencia para aguantar las pataletas del rubio y salir victorioso luego de uno de sus berrinches. Y sólo para él, Ebumi era capaz de mostrarse como realmente era, no el busca pleitos que todos conocían, no las sonrisas pretenciosas que siempre portaba en su rostro. Si no el joven alegre y sensible, quien tenía mucho amor para dar, con su peculiar estilo, pero eso era algo que a Matsuo no le desagradaba en absoluto.

~Fin~

* * *

 **Ahh ya sé que está bien caca y cliché pero mi headcanon es que Matsu estaba enamorado de Sekizan y luego apareció Ebumi quien se robó su corazón. La verdad es que quería que fuese más extenso, pero no tengo laptop y me tocó escribirlo en el celular. Y si no lo hacía hoy que la idea iba rondando en mi cabeza, ya para otro día se me iba a olvidar de seguro.**

 **En fin, es mi primer MatsuEbu. Espero algún día escribir algo más elaborado.**

 **Si es la primera vez que me leen, les invito a pasarse a mi perfil, tengo dos MutsumixSekizan (para mí Sekizan es y será por siempre el uke lol!) Y un HiroOhara.**

 **Y si son fans de Shingeki no kyojin, les invito a leer mis historias EruRi también.**

 **Por último como digo en todos mis escritos, también les invito a seguirme en mi página de Facebook donde además subo mis dibujos o sino el el resto de mis redes sociales.**

 **Y no se olviden de dejar un comentario, ya sea que les haya gustado o no, sería enormemente apreciado de mi parte.**

 **¡Hasta otra!**

 **~Izu~**


End file.
